


Fool me once

by dilancys



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilancys/pseuds/dilancys
Summary: Ambrose is the only one who knows about the two Sabrinas. Lilith asks Zelda for help, Blackwood freed the unseen monsters. Amalia is back.
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Fool me once

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for my bad English, still learning)  
> Enjoy anyways

Sabrina stares for a few more minutes at her counterpart in the stone, who has instructed her to go to Earth and fix everything that happened while she was away. Sabrina remembers only the betrayal of Caliban, and then she seems to have fallen into a troubled dream in which all she sees are the disappointed faces of her family. She doesn't know how much time has passed, it's lost count until she shows up. So many questions filled her head that she forgot where she was standing.

When her gaze is on either side of the stone prison where she was a few minutes ago — and still is — Lilith and Lucifer are standing. The idea that Caliban could have defeated them both was beyond her mind. Sabrina backed away and realized that she had to move if she wanted to find her family and friends. With a last look at the former rulers of Hell in stone, as if they might break out at any moment, she hurried out of the ninth circle, surprised that everything was quiet. She had not encountered a single demon on her way to Pandemonium, nor had she heard a single cry for help from the cursed mortal souls.

The silence of Hell scared her. And all the heat seemed to disappear. In the throne room it was even worse: the wreckage, the dust, and not a living soul. Sabrina doesn't remember when she learned how to do it, if she only tried it once, but she was able to teleport in a firestorm quickly when she thought about the Spellman morgue.

***

"So you from the future didn't say anything else ?" Ambrose stared questioningly at the girl, who looked exactly as he remembered her the last time they met.

He once tried to go to Hell, but he almost died when the remaining demons tried to catch him. His entire existence for several decades had been about survival, memories of his old home, his family, Prudence, and Blackwood. He had long tormented himself with hopes and questions about his cousin, but the virtually empty Hell and the never-returning cousin, the attack of Caliban, had told him that she had not survived.

"What about nick?" she asked suddenly.

Ambrose did not understand at first, and then he remembered the statue of Nicholas, which he had not dared to move because of the pagans. He tried to disenchant it, but it wouldn't have worked without that pagan Nagaina. She died a long time ago, sacrificing herself for her green god. Several dubious attempts to save him in various ways had failed, and he understood the enthusiasm of his sister, who saw hope as well as he had years before. Still, it would be nice to have at least Nick as an ally and the only one who could help.

"I tried. Nagaina, who turned him, is dead. The rest didn't help. There was nothing in these remaining books."

"What about those books from Hell? There aren't any demons or anyone else there right now. Last time there was nothing useful there, but what if now? What if we find something else that can fix everything that happened? "

***

"It's the same as last time. Nothing has changed since our invasion with Caliban, " Sabrina said, brushing dust from the shelf. The silence made her tense. Ambrose, too. It was nice to have someone to talk to after all these years. And praise... he's just glad it's Sabrina.

The warlock walked along the table, trying to make room for them, but came across an open book with a Pygmalion spell. The last line made him frown; it was a possible chance, but something didn't add up. He had to ask her.

"When you tried to save Rosalind with a Pygmalion spell, how exactly did you do it?"

Sabrina glanced over her shoulder, remembering the unpleasant encounter between Harvey and Caliban. She had no idea why he was asking if he knew it wouldn't work. He looked at the book again, and she answered.

"Harvey should have cast a spell and kissed Roz, sacrificing his love for her. It didn't work. Harvey had been angry when Caliban had said that he didn't really love Roz, " she hadn't mentioned that he'd hinted that he had feelings for Sabrina, but seeing Harvey's desperation and anger, she knew it couldn't be true.

"Of course it didn't work! The spell must have been cast by a warlock or witch, " Ambrose said.

They both looked at each other with surprised faces until they realized exactly what had happened that day. Caliban hadn't even let her look in the book, but had written the spell off on a piece of paper for Harvey. Cheated. He couldn't have been unaware of this point. She would have liked to tell Harvey the truth now and allay his doubts, if he still had any, and she promised herself to do so when things were back to normal.

" So if I try this spell with Nick now, what are the odds that It will work?" she asked carefully, this time snatching the book from her cousin's hand and reading every word.

"It all depends on whether you love him and are willing to sacrifice your love for him, " the warlock said, confident that she would do so, but he specifically repeated the conditions for her so that she would know what she could do.

Sabrina fell silent. She tried to erase her feelings for him and Harvey, but she knew now that it didn't work, because more often than not, she saw Nick in the stone, the desire to pounce on him and save him. She wished a hundred times that she had listened to him and never gone to this stupid quest. It could have been different.

"Yes, we will not delay."

***

" I'll cover you. Good luck, " Ambrose said, and Sabrina walked over to the statue of Nick while he was scouting for pagans, or zombies. They should be back soon to feed their green deity.

Sabrina only needed a few minutes alone with him. She took out the book and ran her eyes over the spell and sighed heavily. She would have to hope it worked now. But after that, she would stop loving him. She was sure that the most sincere and true love is eternal. But from the story of Pygmalion, she begins to doubt. What would it be like to live without loving Nick? How would she treat him? As a friend, an acquaintance, or even as an enemy? Or would she not remember the moments she had spent with him? 

Somewhere in the depths of the soul was the part of her that didn't want to. Sabrina touched her fingers to his stony cheek.

" Forgive me. I shouldn't have left you all. I'll fix it, I promise. And I really want you to hear all this. I love you so much."

The witch closes her eyes and whispers a spell, her whole body trembling, and a hurricane in her soul. She reaches for him, stands on her toes, and kisses him, feeling the moisture on her face. She would like to wipe away the tears, but the girl desperately tries to prolong this moment, afraid that in a few seconds she will never say or feel that she loves him again.

She felt warm breath, and then the heaviness in her chest seemed to ease and her heart felt so light. She pulls back, finally daring to open her eyes to see the warlock's handsome face staring at her in surprise and incomprehension. 

The guy looked around, not understanding where he was or what was happening. He tried to remember something, but he couldn't concentrate, looking at the girl who had just been crying for some reason he didn't understand, and now didn't show any emotion on her face. Nick couldn't remember what had happened to him, but he knew for sure that he remembered Sabrina and that she was with him now. The warlock touched her with his finger and wiped the tears from her cheeks. It was so familiar, so familiar. It was so right. 

There was a rustle in the bushes, and then a second later Ambrose appeared. 

"Unholy shit! It worked! Now let's get out of here before these zombies see us, they're getting close."

Nick turns dazedly toward the battered Ambrose, looking around and seeing only the greenery around him. His mind was a mess, and he wanted to know what the hell was going on here.

***

" I've been in the stone for several decades? " Nick rubs his neck, which is very sore. All his limbs ached uncomfortably, and he was grateful that the spell had at least kept him alive instead of killing him. 

"I've lost track of time, but more than forty years have passed for sure. "

Nick tried to digest all this information, which was hard for his mind to digest now. Maybe it was because he had been in the rock for a very, very long time, or maybe it was because the story seemed too unrealistic. And Sabrina was too quiet and didn't look in his direction. And if she did, it was as if she was studying him and trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Nick was referring to the fact that she didn't really want to talk to him. Too much had happened between them. 

"You can use an egg. It can also travel in time. "

" You need a lot of energy and strength. Ours won't be enough. 

"Regalia. I forgot my regalia. The other one I told me to take them and go to Earth. They should be in Hell. Sabrina moved away from the boys, far enough away that they wouldn't get burned, and teleported away. 

Nick stared at the place where she was. He pursed his lips and took a deep breath. 

" How long has she been doing this? Should she be allowed to go to Hell alone like this? "

"Hell is empty. No one is there. She'll be fine. "

" You still haven't told me how you pulled me out of the rock. " 

Ambrose looked at him, knowing that he was determined to get an answer. He didn't want to tell him that in front of Sabrina. She didn't want to either, so she changed the subject, avoiding the question. Ambrose just put the book in front of him and opened it to the right page. 

"I doubted it would work, but she was determined to get you out of the rock and only then think about how to save the whole damn world, " Ambrose says, seeing his darkening face. 

"Regalia, I have it, " Sabrina emerged suddenly, but already with company. The two warlocks quickly stood up and were ready to join the battle, until the girl hurried to stop them. 

"They're with us. They guard the regalia and have agreed to help. "

The guys were more or less relaxed, but they looked at the three companions with disbelief. Especially King Herod, who attacked them. 

***

"By the way, what did you do with mortals? How did the pagans get you? I thought you were at the Academy when the remaining coven moved to Pandemonium, " Spellman asked, when he realized that the silence was too oppressive and awkward for them all. 

"I was at Dorian's. He asked me to keep an eye on the bar while you were recuperating, " he said, then paused, remembering all the details of what had happened. "I saw Sabrina. She was on her way to the final test for the throne, and then I got a message. It was Sabrina's enchanted marker, but since she'd gone to find the Regalia a few seconds ago, I thought of the mortals. Their school was invaded by pagans, so I teleported to Kinkle. While they were getting me up to speed, the pagans attacked. Then what happened happened. "

"Why is nothing overgrown?" Sabrina asked as they approached the Academy. 

"Once Pesta poisoned the land around the Academy so that the pagans could not pass. "

Nick perked up a little: he was glad that the Academy was still standing and not overrun by zombies, even if it was in Blackwood's hands. 

"One of us is distracting Blackwood," Sabrina began. 

"It will be me. Ambrose knows best what to do with the stones to make the spell work. "

"Are you sure, Nicholas?" Sabrina asked. He nodded in agreement and did not hesitate to enter the Academy. 

The way she addressed him by his full name was jarring.

**Author's Note:**

> the next chapter begins after the events of part 3. I don't see the point in rewriting the entire episode


End file.
